


The Letter

by Midnightdragon2



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2
Summary: Claudia stared at the circular scroll in her hands, worrying her lip as she continued to think. Should she open it? It wasn’t hers and it had the king’s- well previous king’s- insignia on it. She figured it belonged to one of the princes, who else would leave it to be randomly found. It wasn’t hers to read.And yet...





	The Letter

Claudia stared at the cylindrical scroll in her hands, worrying her lip as she continued to think. Should she open it? It wasn’t hers and it had the king’s- well previous king’s- insignia on it. She figured it belonged to one of the princes, who else would leave it to be randomly found. It wasn’t hers to read.

And yet… Maybe it had some important information. Her father would be sending her to find the princes tomorrow, maybe it could help?

Or maybe it was just personal…

Claudia gave a conflicted groan, tossing it into the air and falling back onto her bed. Should she open it, should she not? Difficult choices…

It landed beside her hand and she eyed it once more before slowly sitting up, grabbing the letter, and carefully pealing the stamp away. She could just magic it back, hopefully. She unraveled it with just her finger and thump, eyes closed. Slowly, she opened just one to take a peak. 

She had only seen King Harrow’s writing a few times in her life, twice when her father had been helping her learn some of the simple spells and the king had needed his assistance for something, once when the king had asked her personally to  _not_  practice spells in the middle of the night. (She was a rather explosive learner.) Harrow wrote with what one could only call practiced grace. Claudia had to write down things almost every day yet still the old king’s handwriting was better than hers. Every curl and mark was intentional, each word containing elegance. 

But this letter wasn’t like those. This was was fast, slanted, scratched. It had no elegance, just speed and urgency. She began to decipher the horrid writing, scanning sentences over and over until she knew every word. It was a goodbye, one that seemed like it could be heartfelt if it weren’t so difficult to read. The only lines Claudia could make out were at the bottom, in a carefully made sentence where every line and letter counted. She gasped and dropped the paper immediately after reading it. She watched as it fell, as it settled to the ground like a feather. The paper rolled up again, leaving only the legible sentence at the very bottom:

**_As my step son and eldest, you will be king, Callum._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well I've never tried one shots before but I'm kinda proud of this, even if it's very, very short. Let me know what you think!


End file.
